


DrownedSilver Stories+Drabbles

by XMellyX



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change, maybe..., personalities varifiy from story to story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMellyX/pseuds/XMellyX
Summary: This are just multiple stories of my personal CP OTP and I made them all to "one" fanfic with tons of chapters because I didn't want to flood the Fandom Tags.Not sure how many it will be.And it will probably always take some time before a new one is added, 'cause I'm not very active ^^"WARNING: Canon inaccuracities because of headcanons and amateur writing for these are often practice.Hope that you enjoy these!





	1. Playing video games

**Author's Note:**

> Videogames and cuddles. Fluff incoming.  
> Kinda old and was originally written for the 30DayOTPChallenge on DeviantArt, but I stopped at 5 or so.  
> Also why did I barely use their names here? Eh. *shrugs*

“So.... How long are you going to keep playing?” The white-skinned male asked with a half curious, half annoyed voice.  
His arms gently wrapped around the constantly moving, petite boy sitting on his lap.  
No response.  
Expecting as the asked one kept his determined stare on nothing but the flickering screen. Gold knew that every time his boyfriend was getting that gaze he was fully into the game as if he fused with the character and nothing could stop him from moving his face from the TV or his finger movements on the controller. The house could come crumbling down and he wouldn't even notice. But beside all that Gold couldn't help but be absolutely astonished by the way the monitor illuminates Ben's appearance. How the changing lights linger on his creamy, pale skin and making his red eyes even shinier than before, while all of it being framed by beautiful fluffy, golden-blonde hair. Such a shame they're mostly hidden under a hat.  
However, as amazing as he looked, he still already played for 7 hours straight and by the looks of it he's not going to stop. The black-haired boy sighed before preparing himself for the “fight” he's going to have put up with. Because if he had to choose between a non-talking Ben for the rest of the evening and night or a pissed off one during the whole next day 'cause of the little sleep he got, he's choosing the former.  
“It's already pretty late, don't you think?”  
Of course no response again.  
This time he waved his hand in front of his lover's face, “Hello? Earth to Ben? Are you still with us?”  
Surprised and kinda scared by the sudden blockage of his view, Ben yanked back swiftly, accidentally hitting the one behind him in the face with his backhead.  
The blonde had to keep blinking a few times and register his memories and surroundings to remember where he was, what time it is and what happened. A usual habit when he was brought out of his non-stop gaming runs.  
When he realized in what situation he's in he immediately turns around to check for his partner, only to find Gold covering his nose with his robotic hand and a very slight hurt expression.  
Small guilt already building up inside of the smaller boy.  
“Oh my God, I'm soo sorry! Does it hurt badly?”, Ben asked as he threw his controller away to move away the hurt ones hand and examine his face for any wounds.   
Gold couldn't help but blush as those soft fingertips caressed and cupped his cheeks.  
“Your nose is bleeding...”  
“Ah! It's just some small bleeding, don't wo-”  
Before he could finish he could already feel some soft fabric rubbing the blood away.  
“D-Don't use your sleeve for that, you'll get stains!”  
“It's fine... I'm used to washing out blood”, Ben ended with a small, but kind sad chuckle.  
“Your nose is still pretty red tough...”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you kinda remind me of Rudolph the Reindeer right now.”  
“...Not funny.”  
“I think it's funny.” The blonde finished that sentence with a smile which just made Gold fall in love with him all over again like those years ago.  
“Well... It still kinda hurts...”  
The black-haired one immediately regretted those words when he saw his lover with a guilty smile and his eyes cast down.  
“I hit you pretty hard, eh?”  
Just then Ben's eyes light up like everytime he gets an idea. Before his boyfriend could even ask what he was planning this time he already planted a small, sweet kiss on said boyfriend's nose while also kinda tangling his fingers in the soft, black hair. Gold could feel the heat in his cheeks rising once more, this time far stronger. It was very quick but also caring enough to make the taller one's mind completely shut down for a few seconds.  
“Better?”  
“I...Uh...I...”  
Silence.  
“I kinda.... hurt my lips too...”, Gold blurted out, his face flushed pure red and his eyes averting his lover's gaze. Ben giggled before getting his other hand up to the white-skinned one's face and leans in for a peck on the lips, before two arms wrap around him to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss.  
A squeak of surprise escaped the blonde's covered mouth, but then it turned into a small moan of pleasure as his lips are being released to breathe, shortly before Gold started another kiss again. This one lasted longer, with Ben's hands going down the kissing one's cheeks so his arms go around his neck instead, gripping his lover's shirt slightly. Once they've stopped they just gaze into each others eyes who are surrounded by their wild blushes of mixed pink and red, before the taller on gets his hand up to his partner's cheek, gently brushing it with his thumb.  
“Wanna know a secret?”, said partner asked while leaning into the touch with closed eyes.  
“What is it?”  
“I love you.”  
“That's not a secret.”, Gold responded with a joyful chuckle.  
“I still thought it was worth mentioning...”, Ben mumbled happily before placing his head on the boy's shoulder in front of him. The next few minutes were filled with giggles and sweet whispers, the video game that started it all being long forgotten.


	2. Sweater

"Aww, come on! Just 5 degrees warmer! Plleeaassee!"

“...No.”

Ben tried his best to make his so called “kitten” eyes to convince E. Jack to let him use some of the heaters but to no avail. His face changing to that of an angered pout. Tough he could tell the whole time that Jack had a hard time resisting.

“Really?! I slowly start to think Slender just tries to freeze us all so he could have fresh food based on the coldness around here!”

Jack sighs.

“Listen... You clearly don't seem to know him well, so let me tell you something: This is his mansion and he decides how warm or cold it is, not you.”

Ben crossed his arms and looked away from the other man with an irritated gaze.

“Point is; you keep your sneaky hands from the thermostat or heaters and just start wearing warmer clothes or something. If you don't have any I can give you some.”

A prideful grin grows upon Ben lips and he faces Jack again.

“Pfft... As if you had to. I've got enough clothes to warm me. I honestly just wanted to tease you with my kitten look.”

That... was a lie. He was just too ashamed to get any help from whomever.

“If that's so.”

The brown-haired man patted his younger friend on the head before leaving the hallway. 

'Dammit! Why does my pride always have to get the better of me?'

The elven boy starts stomping to his room. Surely there HAS to be something he can wear! After his arrival he first starts with his drawers, but alas. Nothing which could qualify as long or warm clothing. Except for some socks but that's not enough to warm a person. And even if there was it really needed to be washed. Ben growls quietly and puts it all back.

'Note to myself: START. WASHING. YOUR. CLOTHES. And stop being a lazy shit'

He can't ask Jack because then he'd admit to be needing help after just pretty much telling him the opposite. Sally only has dresses. And anyone else would be too big or Jack would find out through them. Oh god, please no!

'Great! You know what? Guess I'll just freeze to death! What I always wanted! After drowning this has to be next, right?! Yeah, let's just start playing death bingo!!'

Ben lightly hugs himself and starts shivering as a chilly breeze erupts from his barely open door. 

“Wow, it's like on a snowy mountain right now.”, he groans.

'Wait! Snow! Mountain! Mt. Silver! Pokemon!'

“Of course! I can ask Gold!”

But just as he said this he suddenly felt discouraged and... nervous. Wait, nervous?! Surely not! It's just Gold, right? It will be fine.

Just as he whispered those thoughts to himself he hurries over to his friend's room while also making up what to say.

'I'll just come in with something like “Hello, my dearest friend whom I have a favour to ask of!” and he will know I'm trying to act charming and dramatic and that normally really ticks him off! So he'll just give me one of his jackets or sweaters when he's been bothered enough with the wish to never talk about it. I'll leave quickly and all over! Nobody finds out!'

But he's spared the effort because when he knocks he doesn't receive an answer. With a questioning mind Ben pulls the handle and peers inside. Nobody there.

'Ah, even better!'

He sneaks inside and closes the door behind him, investigating the room for a drawer or closet. Once Ben finds one he looks through it and finds a white sweater.

'Jackpot!'

He runs his fingers over the material, realizing it's incredibly soft. Before Ben even notices he's hugging the cloth, pretty much taking in the scent.

'Smells good... Not like blood like I thought... But sweet and calming and... like him.'

The blonde's eyes pop open and the colour in his cheeks rises as he snaps his head away from the sweater.

'Did I seriously just think that?! I'm not that much of a creep! Am I? Argh, it doesn't matter!'

He pulls the sweater over his head and gets ready to leave when he notices Jack walking down with a book.

'You just have a radar for me not wanting to stumble upon you, haven't you?'

To make matters worse he gets stopped by Masky hurrying down to him and asking him something.

'Ok... It can't be helped.'

Ben folds his hands and looks up.

'I know I fucked up a lot but if you just let me get back to my room and don't let anyone know this I'll actually start reading your weird book and pray to you every night and do some other stuff all this people are doing!'

He peers out again only to find out these two started a conversation with Jack leaning onto the wall.

“You just lost the chance to get a new religious supporter, asshole.”, Ben mumbles under his breath while trying to keep his cool.

'But what now?'

Ben looks around again, but doesn't find anything of interest which couldn't get attention from outside. So he just falls onto the bed to bury himself in the pillows and stares up at the ceiling.

'Does he not like the cold either? Quite a few lot of blankets...'

He turns around to his side and curls up slightly. He never even knew how soft Gold's bed was. The elf just slightly blushed again of the thought of his friend, not knowing why. He grips the pillow he was lying on and brought it closer to his face.   
The scent lingers here too. This sweet, soothing scent... 

Now to think about it... This all fit Gold really well. Warm, soothing, sweet but also too soft... The perfect adjectives to associate him with, so this is the perfect bed for him. 

The blonde got a small smile while thinking about their times but he also felt his lids getting heavier and heavier every second. Before he knew it he was being carried into a nice slumber.

*

Ben slowly opens his still tired eyes and some small groans escape his mouth. He sees his surroundings only blurry but it seems to be dark as he spots some light source from the corner of his eye. He rubs his eyes and wants to snuggle into the warm pillows again. Just then the memories flood his mind and he jolts up, the blanket covering him slipping from his body. He doesn't remember falling asleep with one. He turns around in a swift motion to find Gold sitting at his desk, doing something on his computer which Ben can't quite make out.

'Fuckfuckfuck! Is he thinking of me weirdly now?! Wait, wouldn't he have me thrown out then? Why am I even stressing out about this?!'

The blonde's mind gets interrupted by Gold speaking up: “Had a good sleep?”  
Was that... a bit of worry in his voice?

“Uh... I... Ho- How long ago have you found me here?”, Ben stuttered out, his face completely red.

“Don't know... 30 minutes ago, maybe?”

“Ah... I see...”

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, making this just all the more unbearable.

“So... hehe... Whoopsie, this isn't my bed... Guess I'll just... leave now... Have a good night!”

The elf jumped out of bed and was ready to leave, his hand already hovering over the handle.

“Could you give my sweater back before you leave?”

'SHIT!'

Ben turns around with a helpless smile, trying to explain the situation and finds out that Gold is looking back at him. 

Gosh, he just now notices, but Gold became more... manly over the years. When they first met he looked like an innocent child with a round face and big eyes which couldn't bring harm to anyone. It's not like he looked bad back then. But now... He could be a model. While Ben himself still looks like the bratty child from all those years ago.

His friend clears his throat.

“Ben. My sweater.”

Ben snaps from his slight trance and blurts out some undefinable words before he forms a valid answer.

“That's MY sweater. It always was, I just barely wear it. I was cold today, you know.”

He says as he puts his hand on his hips and has that same sassy smile as he mostly has.

“Oh, really? Then how come it's too big for you?”, Gold chuckled.

Ben flinches at that answer and his face reddens. He looks down and notices the sleeves going over his hands and the whole body part covering his tunic.

“M-Maybe I just like this kind of clothes! Like you know me that well or even care!”

The elf spat out that last line without having the chance to stop it. Because after he said it he could see change in his friend's eyes for just a split second. Like someone just stabbed him in the heart.

“Gold.. I...”

“It's okay... We don't talk that much, so I really don't know you that well...”

There it was again. That forgiving and warm smile he always has, no matter what someone says or does to him. It just made Ben feel all the more guilty. He clenches his fists at his sides, thankfully hidden under the sleeves, and casts his eyes down.

“I'm still sorry...”.

It was barely a whisper but reached Gold's ears nonetheless and he let's out a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle.

“You can be so cute sometimes.”

The elven boy was shocked and embarrassed at that answer but hides it behind a pout.

“I'm not cute...”

“Well, I think you are.”

Ben couldn't hide the small grin this time, but his gaze is still locked to the floor.

“Anyways... Good night.”, Gold returned his attention to the computer again.

“Ah, I-”

The blonde couldn't believe the words he was about to say. But something tells him he can't miss that opportunity.

“I-I'd like to... sleep h-here... tonight...”

Ben swore he sees a slight blush on the dark-haired' troubled face.

“D-didn't you want to go to you ro-”

“Changedmymind! ...Don't... question it!”

Gold was silent and averted his eyes from his guest as he was thinking.

“I mean.. Sure, if you'd-”

Before he could finish his friend already disappeared under the blanket and snuggled into the mattress.

“-like...?”

But right afterwards Gold just breaths out a amused laugh and turns the computer off before getting into the bed as well. However he rests his body on his elbow and just watches his companion instead of sleeping.   
The way the soft hair falls into Ben's face and his quiet breaths making his shoulders rise up and down just give Gold a nice feeling in his belly. Before he realized he was getting a hand up to Ben's cheek and kindly caresses it, making sure not to wake him. Some movement from the blonde made Gold flinch away his hand, but he let out a relieved sigh when Ben only shifted his position so his back is faced to him.

'That could have ended awkwardly...'

Gold laid down, one last glance to Ben and closes his eyes, ready to embrace sleep.

Little did he know about his guest's face practically boiling as he also tries to sort his thoughts of that little moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my writing style actually barely changed... I just now noticed that ;_;  
> And this story started out so great in my head but I kept dragging it on and now you have this...  
> Hope you still enjoyed.


	3. Drunkenness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm alive! This will have a second part. Sorry it's short and not that great ;.;

The street lamps flicker and make the puddles at the sidewalk shine in their light. The moon lingers in the sky, however kinda covered by the clouds. Silver arrives at the beginning of the forest at last and looks around one more time before he enters, to make sure no one saw him. Especially since he has to carry a certain very drunk elf.  
“Stop being sooo rude, Silver~ It's not my fault they gave me hundred drinks!”, Ben said sheepishly with a pout.  
“Actually you only had like three shots and that was already enough...”, Silver simply responded, his face blank, too focused on getting Ben home safely.  
Somehow the other guys managed to convince the two to go 'out' with them, despite Silver preferring to be alone and Ben not liking alcohol. And now here they are.  
“Thanks for carrying me tough, Silver... The children thank you too~”, Ben purrs while snuggling against Silver's chest.  
“What children?”  
“Should have told you sooner... I'm pregnant!”, Ben practically cheers while giving his friend a big smile.  
“Pregnant? You? A guy?”  
“Yes! With kittensss~”  
Silver just shakes his head and keeps walking, ignoring the gibberish coming from Ben. The elven boy just hums a small song without any real rhythm until a tiny squeak of surprise leaves his mouth and Silver returns his attention back to him.  
“What's wro-”  
“They kicked! Maybe they're scared! Calm them down, daddy!”  
Silver blinked a few times with a stare of full confusion.  
“E-Excuse me, WHAT did you just call me?”  
“You're their father! Do something!”, Ben practically demanded with a face that was a mixture of a pout and a glare.  
“Yeah, yeah... Come on, we're almost home.”  
“It's your duty as these kitten's parent to care for them! Don't just ignore my worry!”  
Ben huffed when Silver kept ignoring him, so he pulls himself up by Silver's shirt and licks straight over his friend's cheek, leaving the other one speechless and motionless. Then he proceeds to snuggle up against Silver's collar and starts purring.  
“We'll be great kitty parents~!”  
Silver stands still for a few more seconds before he starts moving again, his face still kind red. And at last, they finally arrive at the mansion.


	4. Drunkenness the Sequel

Silver lays Ben on the bed carefully, the elf immediately rolling around on the covers.  
“Soft! Completely softety soft!”, he cheers while doing so.  
“That's nice.”, Silver responded with a small smile and his voice sounding like he's talking to a little child.  
“Thank you, again. Hold on I'll give you your payment...”  
“No need to do that. I simply brought you home.”, Silver said while getting a bucket, but drops it when he looks at Ben again, who just removed his belt and was about to take off his tunic as well, all while giving his friend a sensual stare.  
Silver sprinted forward and took Ben's hand to make him pull down the fabric again. His normally white face now completely red.  
“What the hell are you doing?!!”, he practically yelled with a nervous tone.  
“Payment”, Ben just simply answered.  
“I-I said no payment nec-”  
Just then Ben got his arms around Silver's neck and got nearer, their mouths just centimetres away, making Silver's face flush an even darker red.  
“So you like to get to it fast~”, Ben purred, pulling his friend slightly closer.  
“W-Wha-... No, it's-”  
Before Silver could continue soft lips press onto his, making his mind just completely shut off. Ben moved away for a second before starting another one, this time the kiss kinda deepened, making Silver almost close his eyes, before he remembers the whole situation and shoves Ben away from him.  
The elf gives him a confused look, his tongue kinda sticking out.  
'Oh god, was he about to French kiss?!'  
“I-I... I... No. This isn't right, Ben... You're drunk. We'll regret this afterwards. And I also don't... Not with you like that.”  
Silver hangs his head, too ashamed to meet Ben's gaze at the moment.  
“Just...”  
He picked up the bucket again and puts it next to the bed.  
“Just rest now, oka-”  
But Ben already seemed to have fallen asleep. Silver blinks but then huffs out a laugh and smiles as he gently took Ben's hat and covered him with a blanket.  
“Silly goofball...”  
Before he knew it, he was combing through Ben's hair with his fingers and just gazed at him. He was absolutely astonished by Ben's all around appearance. His blonde hair, his soft skin and his face, just looking all the cuter from the alcohol making it blush so hard. He was slowly moving his hand from Ben's hair to his cheek and slightly brushed it with his thumb, gaining a small groan from the elven boy, but he was thankfully not waking up.  
Just as he wanted to lower his hand the situation just a few seconds ago creeps back into his mind and he quickly takes his hand back. The blush returns to his face and he turns around to lean at the bedside. Silver touches his lips slightly before he runs his hand through his hair and breaths out another laugh.  
“This is really getting dangerous...”


	5. What happened to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an AU I invented for this two. And this is the first chapter. If you want I'll post a link to the story on wattpad since I'm not going to post the whole story on here.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Why... Why did this have to happen? I just...

The blood lingers on Silver's metallic hands, making his stomach turn over as he stares at them, full of fear. This blood belongs to... those who changed him into this. The rest of it was splattered on the walls, as if they all exploded or on his cheek, letting him know how cold it feels. Bloody tears escaping his eyes mixing with the ones on his body as he still tries to progress all that just happened a few minutes ago.   
It was like... some kind of monster took over him, his consciousness slipped from his body and was buried under all the rage and bloodlust this... thing seemed to posses. Using is newly made 'weapons' he ripped, sliced and crushed this person's limbs and organs to end their lives in cruel and despicable ways. And he laughed and smiled as if it was all some circus act.  
But what scared Silver the most was how it still held some control over him even now. It was still growling and rampaging inside of him and awaits a new victim, besides Silver being able to move and think on his own again.  
A knock on the door made him flinch and he crouched more into the wall he was leaning against and tried to make himself as small as possible.  
“Excuse me. Can I come in?”  
That voice...   
The monster seemed to gain joy again and started to get control once more, giving Silver barely any chance to fight back.

Wha-... No. No! Please don't! Not him! Take anyone else!

Just then the door slowly opens and Ben was standing there staring at his friend. It was clear that he didn't know what happened or what to say. Who can blame him?  
“S-Silver... Wha-...What have they done to you?”, Ben asked fearfully and confused, his eyes still locked on the person in front of him.  
Silver didn't answer but instead just continued trembling and more tears marking red streams on his face.  
Ben carefully took a step forward, but stopped when Silver flinched away once more.  
“DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU'LL GET HURT!”  
“...What do you mean?”  
“JUST GO! I DON'T-”, Silver breathed out a sob and hid his face away from his friend, his voice shaking, “...I don't want to hurt you! I... I can't control it any longer...”  
“Can't control what? What did they do?!”, Ben looked around with an angered look and spotted the tools those people used and when he thought how they used them on Silver he just wanted to throw up on the spot.  
“S-Silver... listen. We'll fix this, okay? Let's go to Jack, maybe he-”  
Before he could finish Silver weakly got up from his spot and just watched Ben. The hunger and fury in his eyes gave Ben the creeps.  
“Silver? Why are you looking at me like that?”   
Ben's voice was heavy with fear. He's never seen his friend like that before. Silver didn't say anything and just walked towards him, but the elven boy immediately took a few steps back, angering the inner monster just all the more. He picked up his speed and practically jumped on Ben, his sharp, knife-like fingers digging into his victim's shoulders, making him hiss.  
Then Silver placed his weight on Ben's body, making sure he won't run and holds one of his fingers against his throat, threatening to slice it.  
“S-Silver, stop! Y-You're scaring me! Hurting me! Please!”, Ben cried out, hoping Silver will realize what he's doing.  
“...I should stop? Why? Your fear and crying out is just making this all the better for me. Why stop the fun now?”, Silver smiled and slowly moved his finger from Ben's throat to his collar, “Especially with someone as young- and cute-looking like you? So be thankful, because this reasons are why I'm making this a bit more merciful for you... before we get to the best part at least.”  
At those words Ben slowly turned his head to a corpse not lying too far away from him. Will he also look like that in the end?  
“And also...”   
Ben returned his attention back to his friend as he felt something wet dropping onto his face. Silver's crying.  
“You seem to be important to my host, so he really tries to make me disappear and protect you. Cute, eh?”  
The grip on Ben's shoulders tightens and starts to tremble.  
“...What's... What's wrong?”  
Silver already closed his eyes and became limp before he can answer, Ben quickly catching him.  
“...Silver? Silver?!”, Ben shakes him slightly but no reaction.


	6. Hey, anyone still here?

Heeyyy... I know it's been an awful long time because I wasn't interested in writing fanfics anymore. I haven't improved or anything but...  
I wanna give this another chance! I've been writing a bit and maybe some of them will see the light on here!  
Sorry for this not really being a story or fic but I just wanted to inform everyone properly.  
Sadly because of personal matters and being busy or still not that good or motivated when it comes to writing, it will still always take some time for a new story to be added...  
But I'll try my best!  
If everyoe is truly still here reading this... I truy appreciate it that you were either patient or hopeful enough and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this.  
Bye!


	7. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a test on me writing again, based on somewhat of an AU of mine. Technically could be said for all stories and drabbles. That's why it's short.  
> Basically some fluff about Silver getting Ben a gift.  
> WARNING: This drabble contains Implied Self-Harm

“...What. The hell. Is that?”

Ben looked at the fabric mess of a clothing item being pretty much presented right into his face. He didn't mean to be so forward with his comment but he just couldn't get behind this screwed up gift. After looking at it with a half-puzzled, half-disgusted attitude he turned his head up to meet with Silver's eyes, which seem to gleam from joy and pride. Said one didn't say anything and slightly unfolded it, holding only the shoulders of the 'masterpiece'. 

A lime-green... pullover? One sleeve being clearly longer than the other, some seams still sticking out, making it seem really icky. There was a piece in the center which was meant to be a sewn-on triforce apparently. However it was done so poorly that it's starting to fall off but still held on by around three to four stitches.

Ben understood that Silver had an especially hard time with... well anything, giving his prostheses and all, but... he can't possibly think that this mess was an acceptable gift. Ben knows he should be proud at least a little that his friend managed to make something you can somehow make out what it is. But he can't help himself.

After seemingly getting impatient Silver huffed slightly, his smile fading and put his arms up in a demanding matter. He did it a few more times before Ben caught on and also put his arms in the air. And just like that the pullover got pulled over his head.

Exactly as Ben thought. It was itchy, not his color, the triforce seems to be even looser and one sleeve was too long for his right arm while the other barely reached his wrist.

But despite that the pride doesn't leave Silver's eyes as he grins widely at his friend. And that was the defeat for Ben shown in his sigh. He couldn't stand this gift, but he also couldn't say no to Silver's happiness like that.

“Thank you, Silver... It's... nice.”, he said, though barely getting a chance to finish because he already gets pulled into a tight embrace and Silver nuzzling into the top of his head.

He wouldn't admit it but it made his heart flutter a little and he slightly leaned more comfortably against his friend. Well he would do it longer, but Silver's embrace was getting a bit too tight, his metal arms definitely not helping or making this more enjoyable.

“Silver, stop- Too tight.”

Almost in the split of a second Silver let go, awkwardly scratching his cheek. He signed.

'Sorry. But'

Silver looked down, getting a gentle smile again.

'My arms. You helped. So I wanted too. With yours.'

Both of them still had to learn when it came to hand signing but Ben understood exactly what Silver meant and he silently gulped but didn't dare to show his discomfort.

Instead he just rested his head once more on his friend's chest, making it honestly feel all better as he gets a small smile.

“Really, Silver, thank you.”, he murmured as Silver breathed out a slight giggle while beginning to stroke the soft blonde hair.

To be honest, the pullover doesn't feel so horrible anymore. It has gotten a nice feel to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with me and pullovers/sweaters? Or cuddling?


	8. A sweet evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night! Except there might be some disagreements...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like always I put some sort of moral into this for some reason... Can't I just write a normal fluffy story for once?

The shuffling sounds of rummaging through the DVDs displayed on the shelves mix perfectly with the static of the TV, eagerly awaiting to swallow a disk and present a nice show for it's viewers. However it would have to wait for the 'viewers' having disagreements over what to choose as Silver couldn't even count anymore how many films could have been a possibility only to be shut down. His little companion finally came to him, slipping under his arm, so Silver's chin could rest on top of his head as he also scanned the collections.

“Okay, let me finish this”, Ben said, sighing with distaste as he shut one hand over his eyes and keeps fumbling over the casings until he pulls one out.

“Here! We'll just watch this!”

“Uhh... You know I don't like horror...”, Silver said, an unsure look on his face but flinching when Ben let out another annoyed sigh.

“Well, you wanna argue about it for 5 more hours then?”

“Actually it has only been 15 minutes.”

“Whatever!”, Ben growled as he put the film back, walking back, floats over the backside of the couch with a slight jump and sat back onto it, sighing once more.

Silver watched him, letting his shoulders relax again as he breathed out softly and took a few steady steps, carefully putting his arms around Ben from behind.

“Hey... I'm sorry we've got such different tastes.”, he said with a soft tone , slightly squeezing Ben, hoping that said one might find some amusement in that sentence. But no reaction whatsoever.

“Just... why are we so bad at this? Didn't we just want to have a nice evening?”, Ben grumbled, throwing his hands in the air and then crossing them. Thankfully Silver was used to his hand gestures to dodge out of the way, his calmness not leaving him.

“Nothing's lost just yet. It's just obvious we're not gonna agree on everything. Come one, we always try to never end a day with anger still lingering!”

Ben put Silver's arms off him, though still holding onto one of them: “Yeah, but... with games we're always spot on, we can enjoy even the stupidest of them together, so why not stuff like that?”

“Does it really matter that much to you?”, Silver asked gently, his smile slowly fading.

“I...”, Ben started, averting his lover's gaze, “I'm just... sorry for always rui-”

“Ah-ah-ah!”, Silver stopped him suddenly, putting on of his fingers on Ben's lips then lifting his chin up to make Ben look at him, “I know where you're going with your words, young man, but not tonight!”

He let go of Ben before continuing.

“Are you picky about entertainment we're consuming? Yes. Are you easily angered? Yes. Do a lot of people not believe me that you're older since you're often being a bratty child? Oh, definitely yes!”

Silver stopped for a second earning a glare from Ben but just smiled back softly and leans more down, almost making their foreheads touch.

“But you also still think of others first even without realizing it yourself. You already feel bad about making our decision on a movie drag on for too long. Just for a while... please think a bit more highly of yourself...”

Ben's glare changed to an expression almost resembling complete awe but then he huffed, furrowing his brows once more.

“Did you seriously just put me through a TED talk about my self-image over this?”

“Yes I did and honestly you had it coming for you”, Silver answered sheepishly, a laugh complimenting it at the end and sits down next to 'his' little elf who wanted to say something in protest but quickly shut his mouth again.

“But hey, the night is still young.”, Silver chuckled sending Ben a sweet smile, “You know what, you can just decide. You can even take the horror movie from earlier, just be prepared for my screams and clinging to you.”

A hidden laugh tried to slip past Ben's lips but he still kept them closed no matter what.

“Okay, okay. Don't worry, I'll-”, before he could finish, already hovering over the side leading to the DVDs, he froze and settled back down looking ahead as if some sort of realization came to him.

“Did... did we just easily find an agreement like that? Just fix our arguing?”

Silver blinked, uncertain, but then realized it himself.

“Yeah... Y-Yeah, I think we did... wow.”

“Huh...”, Ben uttered, looking to the floor in a thinking state but then gleamed, “Hey... Looks like we actually DON'T suck at this!”

“...You're right! Hell yeah, we're great at this!”

The two shared a high-five before Ben jumped over the side to the shelves, once more rummaging through them.

“And to celebrate even mooore... This!”

He snatched a casing, rushing to the DVD Player, only now giving Silver a chance to see the cover.

“Aww, Wreck-It-Ralph? I thought little Benny was too old for children's movies~”, Silver joked.

“...Maybe... I do still like them! But mostly I just got it because of you! We both like it and you even cried at the end!”

“You mean, YOU actually cried throughout it.”

“I did NOT!”

“You did and it was one of the cutest things ever!”, Silver chuckled with amusement, remembering having to hold 'his little ball of rage' close because of some movie, too concentrated on that to take the emotions in himself.

“Oh, hush! The film's starting.”, Ben said, clearly giving in with a defeated sigh and just settles back next to Silver, snuggling into his side.

Though still giggling Silver put his arm around him, holding him closer as the film's colors and lights illuminate the dimly lit room.


End file.
